1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental appliance storage devices and more particularly pertains to a new dental appliance storage assembly for storing a toothbrush and dental floss in a sanitary manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of storage devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,155,343 describes a tubular toothbrush holder having a screw on bottom cap and a circumferential protrusion to facilitate hanging the holder from a wall bracket. Another type of storage device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,657 discloses a multiple chamber toothbrush holder and sterilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,505 discloses a ventilated toothbrush holder cover assembly for placement over a cup-type toothbrush holder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,288 discloses a talking toothbrush holder that produces a sound for a pre-determined amount of time upon the removal of the toothbrush from the holder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a multi-purpose toothbrush holder that can provide audio entertainment as a guide to proper brushing length and stores a toothbrush and floss in a sanitary yet entertaining manner to promote use by children.